


Cena

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Manuel espera con la cena.





	Cena

Mientras esperaba a Miguel, se dedicó a acomodar la mesa y servir la humilde comida de la que él era capaz. Había traído un pollo a la brasa y las papas que hizo en el horno deberían estar decentes, pensó. Un vistazo de reojo a su reloj de pulsera le indicó que Miguel debía llegar en algo así como cinco minutos. Fue a su cuarto a dejar su celular enchufado, revisando si tenía algún mensaje o notificación. Martín había mandado una foto de su perro al grupo de amigos y Miguel, hace aproximadamente media hora, respondió con un emoji de ojos de corazón. También se quejaba de que el micro no avanzaba. Manuel soltó una risa que era más aire que otra cosa, corta y cortada que casi parecía irónica. No lo era.

Dejó el celular en el velador, junto a su actual libro, y volvió a la cocina. Decidió sacar la Inca Kola del refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso. Volvió a mirar el reloj: Miguel debería llegar. Soltó un suspiro y dejó su vaso usado en la mesa, junto a su plato. Maldijo mentalmente el tráfico limeño, terrible sin cura, y se echó en el sofá. Tenía hambre ya…

Oyó el crujido de la llave girar en la cerradura. Un murmurar de ropa, bolsas y zapatos le avisó que su pareja había entrado en el apartamento. Lo escuchó arrastrar los pies y, como empujado por un resorte invisible, se puso de pie de un brinco. Cuando el peruano entró casi irrumpiendo en la sala, todo pareció detenerse un segundo.

Miguel parpadeó sorprendido, no logrando disimularlo. Manuel torció una sonrisa.

–La cena… compré pollo…

Había tenido pensado decir que lo hizo. Algo en él no pudo, tal vez fue el genuino asombro de Miguel, quien se acercó a paso lento. El peruano dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se quitó la casaca, acercándose. Manuel dio un paso hacia él, y quizá quiso decir algo más, pero los brazos de su novio lo rodearon de golpe y de golpe olvidó qué era. Abrazó a Miguel y sintió su respiración algo agitada. Lo podía sentir también sonreír contra su cuello, su boca helada y su respiración caliente. Una pequeña risa vibró.

Manuel sentía su cara arder.


End file.
